Regresa a mi
by LunnaticAnn
Summary: Alice y Edward alguna vez fueron los mejores amigos pero se alejaron dejandose heridos mutuamente, se aman pero no lo confiesan, ¿podra el amor que sienten volver a unirlos? ¿o se alejaran para siempre?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p>Eran los mejores amigos.<p>

De esos que ya no se ven muy seguido.

El daría la vida por ella.

Ella se siente completa con él.

Pero hubo algo que cambio.

Y ahora.

Ella lo ignoraba todo lo que podía.

El se sentía morir día a día con su indiferencia.

Ambos se amaban pero lo callan.

Sentían a todo el mundo en su contra, lo peor de todo es que no se daban cuenta que los únicos que estaban en contra suya eran ellos mismos.

¿Sera cierto que el amor lo puede todo?

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! Esta es mi nueva historia, he de confesarles que tengo una Obsesion con Edwalice, si ya se suena raro pero bueno hahaha el punto es que me encantaria que estos dos fuesen pareja y para cumplir mi sueño aqui esta este fic, espero les guste el pequeño prologo y mas al rato les dejo el primer capi, xOxO.<strong>


	2. Un dia normal en Forks High

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

Era viernes, ¡bendito viernes!, el último día de la semana que tendría que soportar el maldito purgatorio que se hacía llamar escuela, afortunadamente faltaba poco para graduarnos y me largaría de este maldito pueblo. Me arregle como de costumbre para ir a la escuela, solo un poco de brillo y rímel, no necesitaba arreglarme como el resto de las zorras como Tanya y Lauren, yo era linda por naturaleza aunque suene vanidoso decirlo. Era pequeña y menuda pero con mis curvas en los lugares precisos, mi cabello era castaño oscuro casi llegando al negro y corto aunque rebelde, siempre apuntando a una dirección distinta, mi rostro, bueno no me quejaba tenia lo mío pero aun así esas tipas siempre andaban por ahí humillándome a mí y a mis amigas Bella y Ángela solo por ser "populares" y tener dinero, mi familia era muy acaudalada pero me excluían por llevarme con "las impopulares", a mi me valía un rábano, nadie tenía derecho a menospreciar a los demás por frívolas razones y yo nunca me había dejado influenciar por esas cosas . Deje mis cavilaciones para irme a la escuela en el coche de mi hermano Diego, era mayor que yo y siempre me cuidaba, al menos hasta donde él podía.

-Hola Ally, ¿lista?- pregunto.

-Sip-me encarame en el auto y partimos a la escuela.

Puso uno de mis discos favoritos y fuimos el resto del camino cantando como locos canciones de Muse, me moría por ir al concierto del mes próximo. Bella y yo compramos los boletos desde hace un montón, bueno más bien yo los compre y como siempre la terca de mi amiga se negó al principio pero luego gracias a mis excelentes poderes de convencimiento accedió.

Me despedí de mi hermano y me encamine al primer tormento del día Historia con nada más y nada menos que el play-boy del pueblo: Edward Cullen. Y ahí estaba como siempre rodeado de su sequito personal de zorras. Rodé los ojos. Para mi desgracia éramos compañeros de asiento, todas las plásticas ahí reunidas me miraron con odio cuando tome asiento y el profesor llamo al orden.

Sinceramente me irritaban y se preguntaran ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes ignorarlos a todos simplemente Alice? ¿Por qué no lo puedes ignorar a el? Y la respuesta era tan simple que resultaba chocante, yo estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Enamorada de su piel tan blanca y que contrastaba tanto con el extraño cabello color bronce que parecía tan suave como para poder enredar tus dedos ahí y mecer sus cabellos, enamorada de su risa tan parecido al tañido de las campanas, así de musical y hermosa era, enamorada de su cuerpo tan bien marcado que tanto hacia suspirar a la población femenina-en algunos raros casos masculina- adolescente de Forks, enamorada de su característica sonrisa torcida y de sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes que no se podían comparar con otra cosa en el mundo. Pero más allá de lo físico amaba al Edward que alguna vez fue, ese que jugaba conmigo al castillo encantado donde yo era la princesa y el mi príncipe cuando niños, mi salvador. Ese que no le importaba comerse mis horrorosos pasteles de antes con tal de hacerme feliz, el que me defendía prácticamente con su vida de los que ahora se hacían llamar sus "amigos'. Su actitud tan caballerosa y encantadora que ahora yacía escondida tras el Edward cínico y zorro en que se había convertido. No entendía como había cambiado tanto. Suspire audiblemente y Edward se volvió a verme, sentía la intensa curiosidad de su mirada pero me mantuve viendo al frente. El ya no era el chico que alguna vez había sido mi mejor amigo. La clase paso lentamente, tortuosamente. Estaba consciente de la presencia de Edward a menos de cinco centímetros de mi y sentía mi corazón bombear con más fuerza, típico. Las manos me temblaban. En toda la maldita hora me lanzo miradas furtivas pero lo ignore tanto como pude.

Al fin sonó el timbre y salí disparada prácticamente.

Vagamente oí como cierta voz tan suave como el terciopelo -pero a la vez tan sexy- me llamaba:

-¡Allie!

Seguí mi camino pensando que eran ideas mías.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong> **lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el primer capi, primero que nada gracias a SoyMasQueEso1 por el primer review, espero te guste la historia y me sigas leyendo, y ojala tambien les guste a ustedes.**

**Reviews = a que Edward te llame por un diminutivo hahahaha ok no**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	3. Cambio de rumbo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Stepheni Meyer. Gracias Steph.**

**Recomendacion: al escribir el capi escuchaba una cancion de Yiruma llamada Kiss the rain, por ahi vi un video de un fan como la Alice's Lullaby y me gusto por si quieren oirla.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

¡Mi vida era un total asco! Se podría decir que yo lo tenía todo: era popular, guapo, rico, tenía amigos, era inteligente y asediado por chicas pero me faltaba algo, más bien dicho alguien, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi sol, mi duende del mal, mi Allie. Pero yo lo había arruinado todo por idiota.

Yo había estado enamorado de Alice Brandon desde los ocho años cuando la vi con su tutu blanco bailando el "Lago de los cisnes" en el recital de invierno de la academia de ballet a donde ella iba.

Se veía tan grácil, tan angelical, tan perfecta.

Desde ese día supe que ella era la indicada.

Tal vez muchos pensarían que solo sería un enamoramiento infantil pero no fue así. Cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ella. Alice era tan especial. No había palabras para describirla.

Ella era mi compañera de aventuras, mi mejor amiga y mi secreto amor pero todo se hecho a perder por mi estupidez. Por mi estupidez y mi temor por perderla.

Desde entonces yo me comportaba como un completo idiota, ella se había alejado de mi y no la culpaba, yo era despreciable.

Hoy algo cambio.

La clase de Historia era la única que yo compartía con ella y agradecía por esa hora que podía estar junto a ella aunque no me hablase. Llego al salón luciendo como un ángel como siempre. Yo me encontraba rodeado de Tanya y todas las demás que se me insinuaban. Ella se sentó en su lugar ignorándonos como siempre. El profesor entro y se fueron ellas dejándome junto a mi razón de respirar. No prestaba atención a la clase, la conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta. Tenía esa expresión pensativa que yo conocía muy bien, era cuando se rebatía entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no, cuando tenía un gran conflicto interno. Me la pase toda la hora admirándola de soslayo hasta que oí un suspiro suyo, pero no era soñador sino apesumbrado y entonces si la vi fijamente, ella estaba consciente de mi mirada solo que me castigaba no regresándomela. Me pregunte por enésima vez ¿Qué está pensando? Iba a preguntárselo cuando sonó la campana y ella salió disparada como una bala llena de gracia.

-¡Allie!-le grite pero ella no me escucho o eso aparento.

¡Diablos!

Tenía que arreglar esto, tenía que cambiar mi actitud, no mas playboy, no más de eso, debía redimirme, ser digno de ella, debía aclarar las cosas, reconciliarnos, decirle lo que sentía y esperar al menos una oportunidad, solo una.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, se que esta corto pero queria dejarlas con la duda hahahaha ok no, lo que pasa es que ahhh estoy mega estresada con la escuela pero aun asi sigo obstinada con subir capi<strong> **hahaha !que haria yo sin Fanfiction!** **seguramente colapsaria pero bueno, gracias Dani y Aly por sus reviews en serio son un amor chicas.**

**Espero sus comentarios, oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


End file.
